A refrigerator is an appliance for freezing or chilling foodstuffs and storing them in it. The refrigerator consists of a main refrigerator body with a food storage compartment in it and refrigeration cycle equipment for refrigeration. The refrigeration cycle equipment consists of a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. In general, a machine room is provided at the rear of the main refrigerator body, and the compressor and condenser of the refrigeration cycle equipment are installed in the machine room.